


Fire emblem: Sexy beach party

by ANIC



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alistair (Dragon Age) Likes Boobs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIC/pseuds/ANIC
Summary: Fódlan's recorded history begins 41 years before the founding of the Adrestian Empire, with the appearance of Saint Seiros in the Enbarr region. Seiros performed miracles that inspired the people, and the Church of Seiros was founded to venerate her.The Adrestian Empire was founded in Imperial Year 1 by Great Emperor Wilhelm I, with Enbarr chosen as its capital due to the presence of Seiros. In Imperial Year 32, Wilhelm I launched the War of Heroes with the goal of conquering all of Fódlan for the Empire. Nemesis, the King of Liberation, united the Empire's opponents under his leadership. Seiros finally slew Nemesis at the Battle of Tailtean in Imperial Year 91, but the war did not end until 98, when Wilhelm I's successor, Lycaon I, succumbed to illness.https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/F%C3%B3dlan
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Ferdinand von Aegir/Jeritza von Hrym, Flayn & My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid x dead body, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux, bernadetta x Gatekeeper
Kudos: 1





	Fire emblem: Sexy beach party

Byleth was a man with a dick, his dick ha da purple tip, His dad Jeralt did not but his mother did. The two of them came on three college students who had escaped from a orgy of thieves. "Haha help us lol not evil," The one in red said. "Please save us, we're children lol not insane," The blue one said. "Haha Run away with schemes lol not upside down," the yellow said. Daddy JEralt decided to help the kids because he liked kids, like a lot, but he did not fuck them like Harry Pooper. All of a sudden, the leader f the theives whose name was Poopstain "No my name is Kostas," Poop stain said to the narrator. The narrator got mad so he slapped poopstain into the next month. When Byleth later arrived at the monastarey he learned the names of the coloured people. Analgard the red one, Meep Meep the blue one, and Chlamydia the piss one. Then fat ass but curvy assed dragon lady gave Byleth the choice to chose one of the Three mouses. The bagel beagles who were red, The Poo Ryan's, and the corona beers. Alchoholic prostitute picked the Corona beers, and the dentist chose the bagel beagles so that left Byleth with the Poo Ryan's and before he could go he threw big green bearded dragon man into the pond for fucking his dad.


End file.
